She Gets Happily Ever After and I Get Hammered
by magicmumu
Summary: Zelena walks a drunk Emma home after news of Regina's new relationship breaks her heart. Unrequited Swan Queen, unrequited Wicked Swan, mention of Marian/Regina/Robin. Could be in the same universe as the Korean Version, Washing Up and Home, but it could stand alone too. REPOSTED WITH HOPEFULLY NO MORE CODING AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO TRIED TO READ THROUGH THE GIBBERISH ANYWAY!


"She's in there," Ruby said to Zelena as soon as she hurried into Granny's after midnight on a Tuesday night. Zelena had just finished helping a woman with her beatiful dog Perdita, who just gave birth to 15 puppies. Zelena almost took the owner up on her offer to take one of them when they were old enough. She thought she would take the one that she stayed up rubbing life into, or the only one born with any coloring, but ended up politely declining, seeing as she lived with Regina now and her sister would kill her. Again.

"Any changes? I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

Ruby sniffed and then nodded. "I understand. Work. She's been pretty much the same. Just… get her to play a different song, okay?"

Zelena listened and heard the same song that was playing in the background of Ruby's urgent voicemail, and smiled. "Will do." The once wicked witch then hurried to Emma's booth and sat down. She watched as Emma refilled her shot glass, and took it from the blonde. "Boy did I need that," Zelena said, downing the shot and then taking the bottle before Emma realized what happened. "There was a mother dog who gave birth to fifteen puppies!"

"Not a hundred… one?" Emma asked when she finally looked up at Zelena. "Hi Zee."

"Stop calling me that," the woman said before she poured another drink. "So," she said, a moment later, but didn't continue.

"She gets a boyfriend AND a girlfriend and I just get…"

"Hammered," Zelena finished for her. "I heard."

"Gimme my booze," Emma said, reaching out towards Zelena.

"Only if you play a different song. I hate this song." It was a lie. Zelena only heard it once before on the radio, but it didn't make her feel one way or the other.

"What do you wanna hear?"

"I don't know, I hadn't thought that far," Zelena said. "Anything else, I suppose."

"Fine. Pour me one and I'll change it," Emma replied. She slowly got up and sighed as if the action too far too much effort and then took some money out of her pocket. While she leaned on the juke box, Zelena watched her and poured the promised drink. When Emma sat down she heaved another sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" Zelena asked.

"No."

"Alright. Want me to take you home?"

"One more," Emma said, grabbing the shot glass from Zelena. She downed the shot quickly and then stood up again. Zelena followed after Emma, who walked swiftly out the door.

"I'll be back to pay her tab," Zelena promised.

"Don't worry about it," Ruby replied.

"Then I will be back to finish off that bottle," Zelena muttered. Ruby laughed, and Zelena remembered that Ruby was a werewolf and had heard her clearly. She gave a weak smile and when Emma wrapped her arm around Zelena's shoulder, she turned her attention to the sheriff.

"Is it wrong that I wish I hadn't saved her?"

"What did she ever do to deserve you not saving her?"

"You're right. Oh god, that is so wrong. That is why Regina can't love me."

"I didn't mean that," Zelena soothed as she helped Emma cross the street and start towards Mary Margaret's house. "I just meant… Don't punish the wrong person, and in this case, there is no one to punish."

"You're sooooo right, Zee."

"Stop calling me that."

"I love her."

"I know."

"We made magic. I don't understand. We made magic. True love was supposed to be the most powerful magic. We stopped an unstoppable curse. We moved a mooooon!" Emma practically howled. "How is she not my true love?"

"Just because you are soulmates doesn't always mean you are destined to be together, Emma," Zelena said.

"Yeah."

"And.. Just because you are destined to be together doesn't always mean you are soulmates, either."

"Yeah…" Emma said again, this time glumly.

"You can be happy with someone who isn't your soulmate," Zelena said. "Or at least, that is what I am hoping for. Someday."

"Someday." Emma repeated. "If Blue wasn't shady as fuck, I might quit this Savior gig and become a nun."

Zelena snorted. "Good luck Dear."

Emma giggled. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I am going to do now. My parents have Neal." She sneered at the name. "Regina has her new family. Henry too. Henry's growing up. We're all so oooold." Emma winced. "Nothing is at all what it used to be. Just… so many changes, and I can't keep up."

"Just keep moving. That is what matters," Zelena responded.

"You are so wise. Are you sure you weren't the great and powerful Oz instead of the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Zelena snorted again. "The Great and Powerful my arse, Emma. He was a man in a balloon who happened to know how to throw his voice around. The Emerald City was just too stupid to realize this."

"I saw the movie."

"I'm sure you did," Zelena replied when she didn't know what else to say to this. The two women went silent for the next few minutes as Emma leaned more and more on Zelena the closer they got to Mary Margaret's house. "You're home, Your Royal Highness."

It was Emma's turn to snort. "Whatever. I'm Sheriff. Nothing more. Nothing less. Thanks for the walk home." She leaned forward and kissed Zelena's cheek, nearly missing it and kissing the bottom of her ear instead.

"No problem, Sheriff." Emma grunted, and then made the last couple of steps into the house, closing the door behind her. Zelena took in a deep breath and turned away. She felt the kiss and the breath on her ear still as she walked back towards granny's. "Oh no…" Zelena murmured as her mind kept going back to the blonde and the conversation they had that night… as well as the new rhythem of her pumping heart…


End file.
